


Trick or Treat

by vanjie_love



Series: Autumn Leaves [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanjie_love/pseuds/vanjie_love
Summary: Vanessa and Brooke officially meet for the first timr
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Series: Autumn Leaves [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942153
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> thank you as always to my amazing beta, Golden GoldenBHytes   
> I love you so much!

"Silky!" Vanessa's voice was loud, echoing all through their small dorm, "Silky, I need you to zip me up!"

"Bitch, you ain't gotta yell! I'm right here!" 

"Sorry, I only got two volumes: loud, and super loud." Vanessa giggled. 

Vanessa and Silky were new roommates starting their junior year in college. It was Halloween and Vanessa's friend A'keria was throwing a party and Harrison Dorm was all decked out in "spooky shit" as Vanessa would put it.

"You kiddin' me, Vanj?" Silky groaned, trying to fasten the clasps of Vanessa's costume, "how you gonna breathe in this?"

"Pain be beauty." She shrugged.

"Well there, you're all sucked in."

Vanessa admired her costume in the full length mirror. The white of the corset was beautiful against her tan skin. She clipped the stockings into the garter belt and slipped on her wings. She looked like an  _ actual  _ angel if she does say so herself. 

"This angel got a secret," Vanessa says, turning towards Silky, "it's Miss Vanjie! Boom bitch!"

Silky's booming laughter filled the hall as she opened the door for them to leave. 

_ Party time. _

"Kiki!" Vanessa yells towards her friend, "Where's the drinks? Miss Vanjie needs a drink!"

A'keria laughs and points to the table at the end of the hall. Vanessa spots the tequila and decides right then and there that it's all over. She does a shot or three and then splashed some into a glass of sprite before heading back to A'keria. That's when she spots her. She was tall, blonde, and s vision in black tulle and lace.

"Kiki," she nudged A'keria in the side, "who's the blondie?" 

"Oh, that's Brooke, she's friends with Nina."

"She cute." Vanessa raised her eyebrows. 

She couldn't help but stare. The girl wasn't just cute, she was absolutely beautiful. Vanessa  _ had  _ to talk to her. 

"Vanjie! Come here, let's bob for apples, hoe! I challenge you!" Silky's voice calls from the common area. 

Vanessa rolls her eyes and joins her, "bitch, what is this? You  _ challenge  _ me? We in 1800?" Vanessa cackles, "Alright, fine, but ima kick your ass."

Vanessa slipped off her wings and thought to herself,  _ maybe this is how I can get blondies attention. _

She and Silky took their spots in front of the barrels of water with floating apples and on A'keria's count, shoved their faces in the barrels in attempts to catch apples with their mouths. Vanessa pulls back in record time, a bright red apple in her teeth and a sigh of relief when she remembers she waterproofed her makeup. 

"I win!" She shouts, then takes a bite of the apple. 

She throws a smug smirk at Silky, who grumbles something about congratulations and rolls her eyes. 

Vanessa giggles in response and shouts "who's ass am I gonna beat next?"

Vanessa knew who she  _ wanted  _ to come forward, and her heart about jumped out of her chest when that person did.

"I'll do it." Brooke smiled. 

She had been wanting to talk to the pretty brunette for weeks and Brooke was excited when she saw her at the party. 

The girls took their places behind their barrels and Vanessa glanced over, giving her competitor a wink, causing the taller girl to blush a little. 

A'keria counted down once more and Brooke and Vanessa leaned forward into the water. Vanessa barely had a chance to get an apple in her mouth before Brooke stood up. In her teeth: a bright red apple. 

Vanessa stood back up and her cheeks turned pink with embarrassment. 

"You  _ obviously  _ cheated!" Vanessa laughed. 

Brooke raised an eyebrow, "did not! You're just too slow."

"How about a rematch, then, mami?"

Vanessa noticed that Brooke's cheeks were pink and she wanted to kiss her because  _ she's just so pretty! _

"Alright, a rematch. But if I win, then you have to get a drink with me." Brooke's tone was challenging, confident. 

Vanessa lost her words so instead she nodded.

_ You're on.  _ She thinks. 

But the same thing happens again, and Vanessa has now been defeated twice. 

"Alright Miss Thing," Brooke leans forward and whispers in her ear, "let's go make a drink."

Brooke holds her hand out and Vanessa takes it, following her from the common area. 

"So," Brooke starts, "since I won, I think it's only fair that  _ you  _ make  _ me  _ a drink!"

"You won because you cheated!" Vanessa laughs. 

"And how did I do that?"

"Uh- I saw you start before Kiki got to 1."

"No you didn't." Brooke scoffed. 

"Uh huh, whatever you say." Vanessa smiles and hands Brooke her drink while she does another shot of tequila and tops up her own drink.

"Are you gonna tell me your name?" Brooke asks, taking a sip.

"Vanessa."

"Brooke Lynn," she nods. 

"I know." Vanessa winks and Brooke rolls her eyes.

"Uh huh, sure you did."

"Nah, I really did, I know everything." Vanessa puffs out her chest, then her smile falters, "ok fine, Kiki told me after I asked her."

"You asked about me, eh?"

Vanessa shrugs, she's enjoying this. She turns and heads down the hallway. Vanessa is hoping that Brooke is following her when she is pulled into one of the open dorms. 

"Hey Vanessa," a familiar voice says.

Vanessa cringes, the voice brings back negative memories.

"Aquaria." Vanessa responds.

"You look awful pretty in your costume." Aquaria sings.

Vanessa tries to leave the room but Aquaria won't let go of her hand.

"I've missed you." She says, but Vanessa isn't amused.

"Let me go," she grits her teeth.

"Or what?" Aquaria sneers. 

"Vanessa? Babe?" Brooke calls from the doorway, "are you coming?"

"Who are you?" Aquaria asks. 

"I'm Vanessa's girlfriend, who are you?"

Aquaria doesn't answer, she just stands there for a second, sizing Brooke up. After a few moments, she rolls her eyes and leaves the room. Vanessa lets out an audible sigh and leans against the desk in the corner. 

"Thank you." She says. 

"Anytime," Brooke nods, "well I best get back to Nina, you'll be okay?" 

Vanessa nods, "I think I'm gonna head to bed."

Brooke nods and turns to head out of the room. An idea pops into the brunette's head and she grabs a pen and a piece of paper to write her number down, and then runs after Brooke. 

"Hey Blondie," Vanessa calls, "trick or treat!" Then she thrusts the folded up paper in Brooke's hand. 

"Aren't I supposed to give  _ you  _ something after you say that?" Brooke laughs and Vanessa wants to hear nothing else. 

Vanessa shrugs, "open it and then you can decide."

Vanessa turns and heads the opposite direction as Brooke opens the paper. 

_ Since you cheated at apple bobbin, the least you can do is call me _

_ 607-583-9932 _

_ <3 V _

Brooke smiles and decides, yes, she will do  _ just that. _

  
  



End file.
